1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to vaporizing devices used to make and distribute airborne scents such as those used as aromatic hunting lures. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electric vaporizing device that vaporizes liquid aromatic compositions and distributes the vaporized scents to the atmosphere surrounding the device. Specifically, the disclosure relates to an electric vaporizer configured to selectively receive cartridges of aromatic liquids such as aromatic hunting lure liquid configured to be vaporizable upon exposure to a heating coil wherein the resulting vapor is distributed with air flow from an internal fan. One embodiment uses a timer to periodically active the device to distribute the scent over a selected distribution pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aromatic materials have long been used by hunters to lure or attract game animals toward a position within range of the hunter. Examples of aromatic materials include doe urine and sweet smelling items such as apple and corn. In some cases, a hunter spreads the smell of a buck in order to lure a different buck seeking to defend territory. Other urines and gland secretions are also used as well as naturally occurring smells from trees and bushes favored by game.
In certain instances, deer hunters, utilizing the aforementioned liquid urine, hunt near scrape marks which have been formed in the ground by the hooves of the deer crossing the territory. Deer scrape the ground to provide a location for defecation or urination, and consequently other deer are attracted to the odors emanating from previously formed scrapes. As a consequence, it is advantageous for hunters to distribute quantities of urine near the previously formed scrapes. A few drops of the liquid urine may be sprinkled in each of the scrapes within range, and in addition a bottle or vial containing some of the liquid urine may be left open on the ground, so that a portion of the liquid urine evaporates into the air to further distribute the aroma.
Unfortunately, individuals hunting in freezing conditions have found that the urine freezes after a certain time in the field, rendering the relatively expensive product useless. In addition, containers or vials which are left on the ground for vaporization of the liquid urine occasionally tip due to the influence of wind and spill the expensive liquid contents onto the earth. Another problem is that a liquid aromatic material has a strong scent immediately after being distributed which then tapers off over time. Hunters design a way to re-strengthen the scent without leaving a blind or stand position.
One solution to the problem of freezing lure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 which uses a hand warmer to warm the lure. Other devices use a burning fuel to warm the material in order to increase the rate of evaporation. One device uses an electrically-power heater disposed within a wick to warm material drawn to the heater.